


The Prince of Modesty

by kickcows



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Sexual Content, Top Prompto Argentum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 16:45:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14429880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: Noctis gets thoroughly smashed on his 21st birthday, and wakes up to a surprise.





	The Prince of Modesty

**Author's Note:**

> I reblogged a 'Morning After' prompt list over on tumblr, and a friend sent in two prompts. I decided to use both. I'm kind of leaning towards making this a multi-chapter fic, but may leave it as a one shot. If you'd like to read more, let me know! ^_^ Please enjoy!
> 
> Prompts - “Ugh…I drank so much.” and “I’m sorry…who are you?”

* * *

Bright light hits Noctis Lucis Caelum’s face, the Prince of Lucis struggling to keep his eyes closed, but the person banging around his bedroom is making it clear that that isn’t going to be an option for much longer. He groans loud, hoping to get his point across, pulling the blanket back up towards his head. More blinding light hits his face, Noctis sitting up with a nasty snarl, keeping his eyes closed as his equilibrium wavers, the snarl dropping away in favor of putting the heel of his hand against his temple.

“Uuuugh. I drank so much…” He bemoans, rubbing both temples now with his hands. “Tell me your brought me some water.”

A glass is set down next to him, as two white pills are dropped onto his palm. “If you hurry up and get dressed, breakfast will be waiting for you downstairs.” His adviser, Ignis Scientia, clucks at him. “You should have had more to drink last night.”

“I had plenty to drink last night, Ignis. That’s my problem right now.” He groans, tossing the pills into his mouth. “Leave me. Close the curtains on your way out. I’ll come down when I feel like it.” He drinks the entire glass of water, and hands it to him. “Please.”

An exasperated sigh leaves his adviser’s mouth, an annoyed look crossing over his face. But Ignis heeds his request, and goes to draw the curtains, his head already feeling a million times better with just the small adjustment. “Very well. Only because you turn twenty-one once in your life, that I will allow you this discourse. I shall check on you in a few hours’ time. See if you’re hungry then.”

“Thanks, Ignis. I owe you one.” He flops back down onto his pillow, his head still pounding, but it’s becoming more tolerable as the water makes its way through his dehydrated body.

The door to his bedroom closes, the room enrobed in darkness. He starts to turn over when he collides into something solid. Eyes grow wide, as he pulls the sheets back to reveal someone dressed in a large white undershirt and nothing else, freckles covering his face and legs, blond hair obscuring his eyes. This person tries to reach for the blankets, having the same reaction that he’d just had with Ignis, but Noctis keeps it out of his reach, ears ringing as he tries to piece together what is going on.

“I’m sorry….who are you?” He asks, as the blond turns towards him, whatever color had been on his pale cheeks disappearing at an alarming rate. “And how is it you’ve wound up in my bed, in this state of dress?”

“Y-Your Highness!” The man squeaks out, scooting back fast on the bed. “I….I….”

Noctis drops the blanket, and takes a look at his own body, shocked to see that he’s wearing almost the same attire, save for the socks that seem to be still on his feet. He’s surprised he didn’t realize how naked he was, and how sore other parts of his body are. He’d been so fixated on the pounding his head, that he hadn’t felt the throbbing coming from the lower half of his body. “Did we….? Did you…?” He asks, at a loss for words, as he looks around the room for any sign of foul play.

“You said to!” The blond now has a pillow clutched to his chest, covering up the necessary bits. “You told me that’s what you wanted! You said-”

“Never mind.” Noctis shakes his head, running his hands through his hair, groaning as he feels the gel he’d used the night before sticking to his hands. Or maybe it’s something else, now that he knows what sort of acts he’d done with this person laying next to him. A total stranger. His father is going to  _kill_  him. “Just…who are you? What’s your name? If you told me last night - I’m very sorry, but I’m having a hard time remembering it right now.”

“It’s okay. I half expected it to be like that anyway.” The sadness that he hears in this stranger’s voice makes his heart hurt, feeling horrible for not remembering anything. “We went to high school together, if that helps jog your memory.”

High school. He  _hated_  his classmates, always preferring to be homeschooled like any other royal would be, but his father insisted he live a ‘commoner’s life’. “No offense, but I didn’t have any friends in high school. And I pretty much hated everyone there.”

“Yeah, I know. Me too.” Noctis looks over at the blond, and is surprised to see a pair of glasses now on his face. “I was a loner, but not by choice.” He holds his hand out to Noctis. “My name is Prompto. Prompto Argentum, Your Highness. And before you ask, yes - we fucked last night. A few times.” The pillow covers the lower half of his face, but can’t hide the bright red on his cheeks.

Reaching over, he grabs his hand and shakes it. He gets a flash of a memory - “Am I hurting you, Your Highness?” - and then it’s gone. “A few times, huh?” Trying not to be too embarrassed by this revelation, he reaches with his other hand to pull the pillow away. “Don’t cover your face? I’d like to see who helped make my birthday special.”

“I didn’t do anything you didn’t want.” Prompto is quick to be defensive, but releases the grip he has on the pillow. “I was going to leave before you woke up, but I guess I was pretty tired after last night. This morning. Whatever.”

“You were going to…. Leave? Without saying goodbye?” That thought makes him feel sad, wondering just why he would feel this way.

Prompto grabs the pillow, and puts it back over his lap, but doesn’t move off the bed. “You didn’t realize I was here. The only thing you would have felt was the pain from our….well, you know.” He gestures his hand, waving it in a circle. “And that could have been explained by any number of things.”

“But it wouldn’t have explained the truth.” Noctis covers his own lap, as he takes in his…lover? One time sex partner?  _He said few times_. Multiple times sex partner? “You were invited to the party, so I must know you in some sort of fashion besides us attending that horrible high school together.”

Blond hair gets displaced more as Prompto shakes his head. “‘Fraid not, Your Highness.” He points to a nice looking camera over on the other side of the room. How he’d not seen that in his search for more answers, Noctis doesn’t know. “I was in attendance covering your birthday for The Magitek Newspaper.”

“So, you’re a reporter.”

“Of sorts. Mostly I take the pictures - other people embellish my tales to make them sound more…refined.” Prompto meets his eyes with a solemn look on his face. “I didn’t take any pictures of you in here, if that’s a fear of yours. I’d be more than willing to show you the photos I took, to help with any worry you may feel, Your Highness.”

That thought hadn’t crossed his mind, but now that it’s planted there, he has to know if Prompto is telling the truth. “If you wouldn’t mind.”

“‘Course not.” Prompto sets the pillow down on the bed, and hops up off of it, walking towards where he’d set his camera down. Noctis tries to avert his eyes, but the hem of Prompto’s shirt leaves little to the imagination, as he can see the round mounds of his ass as he walks. “You’ll see a lot of shots of the party, and then a few of you and the King.” He picks up his camera and walks back towards the bed.

Noctis catches a glimpse of Prompto’s arousal, and is quick to turn his head away, feeling embarrassed that he’d looked. He hears him chuckle, Prompto taking a seat next to him on the bed. “What’s so amusing?” He asks, already knowing the answer.

“For a man who was very vocal about having me to fuck them, you sure are modest.” The smile on Prompto’s face is kind, not one that holds in vindictiveness in it. At a loss for words, as he knows he’s somewhat of a prude, he begins to clear his throat. “Here - this is the end of the roll. If you scroll backwards, you’ll see that there are no compromising pictures.”

He takes the camera, and begins to scroll through the pictures. Sure, there may not be any taken in this room, but there are photographs that he’s vaguely aware of being in. There’s a shot of his adviser handing him a drink, and then there’s a picture of his Shield - Gladiolus Amicitia - handing him two shots. “So, it’s their fault.” He murmurs half under his breath, not that surprised that his companions were the responsible party for getting him as drunk as he got last night. He scrolls through more pictures, and sees a few of his father with Gladio’s father, and then pictures of the venue. Scrolling back more, he comes across a picture of the river that runs throughout the city of Insomnia, the sun on its way out of the sky, the colors of the sunset rich and saturated. Noctis looks up, and sees Prompto’s eyes are on the screen of his camera. “This is a beautiful shot.”

“Thanks, Your Highness.” Prompto reaches for his camera, which he gives back without a complaint. “Don’t worry - I won’t sell those liquor shots to any of the rag mags.”

“I appreciate your candor….Prompto, right?” He asks, hoping that he’s remembered his name correctly.

“That’s me.” The smile that lights up his face brings a warmth spreading through his chest. “I should probably get going. I’m sure you’ve got lots of things to do today.” Prompto gets up off the bed, and picks up his underwear and pants, which were hidden under a bunch of pillows that used to be on his bed. That explains why he saw no clothes.

“Wait.” It doesn’t feel right to have him just leave, while he’s still trying to remember details of what they’d done together the night before. “No one is going to bother us again for at least another few hours. If you haven’t gotten enough rest, you can stay here a little while longer?”

The excuse is flimsy at best, total embarrassment seeping onto his face as he grabs the pillow that Prompto had been holding, and holds it in front of him. Prompto adjusts his glasses, and walks back over to the bed like a cat hunting its prey. “Are you asking what I think you’re asking me, Your Highness?” 

“It seems that drunk me is much easier to coerce into enjoying sexual revelry. I’m not very good at it on my own.” He clears his throat again, wishing he had better skills suited for this sort of predicament. But having been sheltered for most of his life, his experiences in these types of affairs are limited to less than three times. Maybe even two.

A hand touches the pillow, Prompto gently pulling it away from his chest. “Are you asking for me to seduce you again, Your Highness?”

“Yes.” Noctis nods his head. “When we….” His safety net is gone - replaced by Prompto’s palm, as he’s pushed to lay down on his back. His head sinks down onto his pillow, the blond’s hand slipping up under his shirt, fingertips touching his torso. “Did you address me by my title…?” He whispers, reaching up to take away Prompto’s glasses.

Prompto’s head comes close to his face, blond bangs touching his cheeks. “You told me not to…” Lips brush against his cheek, before inching closer to the corner of his mouth. “We snuck away from the party, and you told me that you wanted to have a decent birthday, and invited me to your room.”

“Sounds…ridiculous…” He moans, turning his head to the side, the fingers that had been caressing his torso now dangerously close to his cock. “Doesn’t sound like me at all…”

“You were drunk.” Prompto reminds him, one finger brushing over the tip of his cock, causing the Prince to release another moan. “Drunk… and horny.”

“I’m not drunk right now…”

“But are you horny….  _Noctis_?”

Closing his eyes, he nods his head. “Very much so…” Another finger touches the tip, heat racing through his body as he feels the bed shift, Prompto moving to be between his legs. “We were….we were safe, weren’t we?”

“Of course we were.” The blond holds up a box of condoms, pulling out a gold foil wrapper. “I would never do something like that with a total stranger, even if you begged me.” He tears it with his teeth, pulling the rubber out with two fingers. “Would you like to put it on me, Your Highness?”

He sits up fast, yanking his shirt off of his body at the same time, his head spinning a little from moving too fast. He takes the condom from Prompto’s hand, and pushes up on the hem of his shirt, Prompto following his request by taking it off. His lips start to kiss along his chest, more freckles covering his body, the physical manifestations of their play obvious on his pale skin. “I’m slowly beginning to remember…” He groans low, his hand coming into contact with Prompto’s cock. “You made me come so fast…”

“I did…” Prompto’s lips touch the side of his neck, Noctis rolling the condom down onto his cock. “You were so upset, but then I made you all hard again…”

An image of Prompto staring up at him with his cock between his lips comes back to him. “By kissing me down there…” His hand pushes down on the condom, and feels around to find the bottle of lube. “Licking me, teasing me…”

“You were  _begging_  for me to put it back in you…” The bottle of lube is taken from his hands, and he’s pushed to lay back down, two wet fingers prodding his entrance. “Said you wanted to feel it again, wanted to come again…”

“You made me come, didn’t you?” Lifting his knees, he moans as his body begins to open up, like it already knows the intimacy of these fingers. “Will you make me come again?”

Prompto pulls his fingers out, replacing them with the tip of his wrapped cock. “You’ll remember it this time, Noctis…”

His throat goes dry as Prompto pushes himself all the way into Noctis’ body with one swift thrust. The pain is fleeting, whatever they’d done the night before dulling the pain that might have been worse. He lowers his knees down, feet laying flat on the bed as his hips lift up to meet Prompto’s thrusts. His arms slip under Prompto’s arms, hooking them over his shoulders as he clings to him.

“Does it feel good, Noct?” Prompto asks, rolling his hips to sink more of his cock into Noctis’ body.

“Yes…” He moans, pushing down to meet every thrust. He lowers his left hand, and starts to touch himself, each thrust of Prompto’s hips making him tug harder on his own cock. “I’m already close…” He hates how easy it is for him to reach an orgasm - even jerking off alone, it doesn’t take him very long.

The urgency of Prompto’s thrusts pushes him closer to the edge. “Then do it…”

Given little choice, as the fast thrusts make Prompto’s cock hit him right in  _that_  spot, he begins to come, moaning as wetness spreads over his fist. He feels Prompto thrust a few more times, and then slams into him with one more thrust, the groan the blond makes near his ear has Noctis turning his head to seal their climax with a kiss.

Struggling for breath, Noctis grunts when he feels Prompto pull out of him. He watches him walk over to the bathroom, and hears the toilet flush a few minutes later. He grabs a few tissue from his bedside table, and wipes off his hand and chest, then wherever else his release landed. Prompto walks back out, and begins to get dressed. This time, Noctis doesn’t stop him, knowing that it’s probably best that he leaves.

Noctis pushes himself up, resting his back against the headboard, Prompto completely dressed. “When you head out, there’s going to be two staircases. Use the one on the left - it’s the one that the servants use. You’ll be able to head out through the patio.”

“Thanks, Your Highness.” Prompto smiles, Noctis still feeling like there should be something more. “Thanks for the fun party. Don’t forget to drink more water.” He taps the side of his temple, then fixes his glasses. “It’ll help with the hangover.”

He smiles, and nods his head. “Thanks for making this birthday….memorable.” He grins, enjoying the laughter that comes out of the blond’s mouth.

“No problem, Your Highness. See ya!” Prompto heads out of his bedroom, closing the door behind him.

Laying back down onto the bed, his hand goes to his chest where Prompto had touched him.  _High school, huh?_  He’ll have to dig his yearbooks out later, and see if he’d been telling the truth. If they had gone to high school together, and both were miserable, at least they had one thing in common; they hated the rest of the student body.

Noctis rolls over, the pleasurable ache his body is experiencing is much nicer than the pain he’d been in when he’d first woken up. Pulling the pillow back towards him, he holds it to his face, and inhales the scent that Prompto has left behind. He wonders if he might see him again - passing each other on the street, at another event; or maybe, this would be it. That wouldn’t be so bad, as it does make for a nice birthday story.

But, to see those violet eyes again? Feel those lips? Indulge in more revelry with Prompto?  _”Noctis”_. He inhales again, and keeps the pillow close to his chest as he falls back asleep with a smile on his lips, hoping that he’ll bump into Prompto again soon.


End file.
